mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wesley Correira
Wesley "Cabbage" Correira (born November 11, 1978) is an American mixed martial arts fighter. He trains with BJ Penn in Hilo, Hawaii. Biography He is well known for his strong "chin" (ability to sustain blows to the head without being knocked out), which was displayed in his fight with Tim Sylvia at UFC 39 and again with Andrei Arlovski at UFC 47. Correira lost the former fight by towel throw at 3:17 left of round 2 and the latter fight by TKO at 1:12 left of round 2. Despite the losses, Correira was not knocked down at all in the first fight and was knocked down only at the end of the second fight, after sustaining constant punishment for almost two entire rounds. This fight led UFC play by play announcer Mike Goldberg to say "This man is not human." In fact, during 7 minutes the Sylvia fight lasted, Correira absorbed the highest number of power strikes ever recorded in one fight in UFC history. Correira has been quoted as saying his head is full of "concrete and stuff".Correira competed in four UFC events from 2002 to 2004. Correira holds notable wins over Jason Lambert, Eric "Butterbean" Esch, Joe Riggs, Tank Abbott, Justin Eilers, and Travis Wiuff. Correira lost to Preston Hartzog on November 14, 2000 at Superbrawl 19 in Honolulu. Hawaii.Hartzog was 1997-1998 All Army superheavyweight Champion and a member of the World Class Athlete Program on Fort Carson. Matthew O'Neil is the only person to conclusively beat Hartzog, which occured in a USA boxing sanctioned match.O'Neil also beat a Div 1a scholarship athlete and 1991,1993 LSU National Baseball Champion Jeffrey Naquin by a ten count in sanctioned match.It is only rarely that div1a All-American scholarship athletes compete on the fighting circuit.Nineteen years after his last match O'Neil recieved a license from the Wyoming Combat Sports Commission. There is a linkage of names between the now deceased Hartzog, "Cabbage" Correira and O'Neil. On January, 2008, Correira TKO'd Jacob Faagai at 2:17 of the first round. As of March, 2007 Correira is 2-5 in his last seven fights. His next fight was set to be against Lion's Den fighter Buddy Roberts (6-1) on February 13, for a WarGods/Ken Shamrock Productions co-promoted event, Valentine's Day Massacre. Correira backed out of the fight at the last minute due to payment and management disputes. As a result the CSAC has suspended his fighting license. On August 9, 2008 Correira defeated Eric Esch by knockout due to a head kick in the second round of the K-1 full contact kickboxing heavyweight grand prix. Esch charges twenty dollars for his autograph in 2019. Correira made his comeback to the cage on January 19, 2013, at Rumble World Entertainment: Just Scrap 19 in his hometown of Hilo, Hawaii, losing to Deutsch Pu'u by TKO in round one.He then earned his first MMA win in five years and his first proper submission victory when he tapped Paea Paongo with a Kimura in the second round of the Rumble World Entertainment: Just Scrap Maui 4 main event in Maui, Hawaii, As of 2019 Cabbage's MMA record stands at 21 wins and 16 losses. MMA record (Incomplete Record Until 2008) External links * *https://mmabouts.fandom.com/wiki/MATTHEW_O%27NEIL Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Rumble on the Rock fighters